


A Touch of Autumn

by AlexHunt



Series: Open Heart — Ethan Ramsey x Ellie Shepherd [13]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Autumn, Decorating, Doctors, F/M, decorations, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: a fluffy, seasonal drabble from Edenbrook
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Ellie Shepherd, Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Character(s), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Open Heart — Ethan Ramsey x Ellie Shepherd [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804708
Kudos: 8





	A Touch of Autumn

If there had been even the slightest trace of a smile on his face, it fell as he entered the diagnostic office. His face twisted in confusion at the sight. Turning, he peered back to the door still in his grasp and the words etched in the glass that read, “Ethan Ramsey, M.D.; Diagnostic Medicine”. 

“Unless I’ve lost the ability to read, which I can assure you, I have not, this is still my office,” he grumbled. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I can’t speak to your ability to read, but perhaps you should consider a cognitive evaluation if you need to ask that question,” Baz joked, brushing the season scarf he was wearing over his shoulder and out of the way from the leaves he was scattering in the center of the table.

Ethan rubbed the bridge of his nose, a deep, exasperated sigh slowly left his parted lips. It wasn’t just the leaves that Baz was scattering around the cornucopia centerpiece on the table, it was the leaf garland, assorted pumpkins, and scarecrow decorations adorning most areas of the room. “I know what you’re doing, why are you doing it?”

“If you know what I was doing, then why ask it?” Baz smirked, shaking his head in amusement at Ethan’s growing displeasure.

“Take them down.” The vein at his temple head began to throb.

“Okay, I will—” Baz let the words linger as if he had more to say as he started removing one of the decorations. “—but, I should probably mention it wasn’t my idea.”

Ellie slid past Ethan who was still hovering in the doorway. She placed a new set of small reusable hooks on the table. “I think these will work better.” Her focus was on Baz, before shifting to Ethan. “I know it’s stunning and you need time to take it in, but why don’t you enjoy it from in here?”

“I—, Why?” One word was all he breathed. His shoulders slouched, though his tone was warmer now as his body relaxed in her presence.

Ellie smiled, bouncing slightly in her step as she gestured around the room. “Just look at it. Doesn’t it just feel warmer already? Like a place that you want to go to? We are people’s last hope; they come to us when other doctors have failed them. It can get pretty heavy sometimes. I just thought a bit of color and a touch of autumn could be just the thing we needed to motivate us to keep going on those dark days.”

“Fine, they can stay,” Ethan decided, heading toward his desk, ignoring Baz’s satisfied smirk. Never in his career had his office ever had a single decoration, not even for Christmas or any staff members’ birthday. His fingers brushed over the smooth, orange pumpkin displayed on the corner of his desk. He had a feeling that this was just going to be the first of many moments like this.

“A little higher on the right,” Ellie suggested, as Baz re-centered one of the strands of garland. Her joy illuminated her entire face. “Perfect.”

_Perfect_. He thought, the word lingering for a moment. But somehow, ‘perfect’ seemed to be the perfect word to describe her. Maybe change wasn’t always so bad.


End file.
